1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports for the rear fenders of motorcycles.
2. Discussion of Background:
There are a number of existing supports for a rear fender of a motorcycle. The most common are in the form of struts attached to the rear axle, including the well-known "sissy" bar. Some, however, are attached to a portion of a motorcycle other than the axle. These are routinely fastened by welding or by drilling holes directly into the frame for bolting the support to the frame.
Morioka, however, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,909, discloses a front fender support fastened to the front forks using clamps with flanges for bolt holes and bolts.
Although welding and bolting to the frame will provide strong support, the strength of such fastening means is not the only consideration. The integrity of the frame and the overall appearance of the motorcycle with the support are also important considerations. In order to understand why, one must appreciate that motorcycles are not simply a form of transportation or a vehicle for recreational use. Some motorcycles have intrinsic value over and above their vehicular uses to aficionados and collectors. For example, Harley-Davidson motorcycles have a long and interesting history, and are known as a brand of motorcycle distinctive in sound and appearance. A great deal has been written about the image, history, artistic value and cult following surrounding Harley-Davidson motorcycles, which are coveted in the United States and abroad.
Vintage Harley-Davidson motorcycles in mint condition are exceptionally valuable. The frame alone of such a vintage motorcycle commands a premium price if its integrity has not been compromised by bolting or welding. Prior to about 1965, the frames of Harley-Davidson motorcycles were rigid, with two members of the frame extending downward and rearward from the seat on both sides of the rear wheel to the rear axle. The fender projected above the rear wheel rearward from just below the seat.
If additional seating on the rear fender or support on the rear fender for baggage is desired, a strut or "sissy" bar is welded or bolted between the axle and the fender. However, struts interfere with the clean lines of the original machines, where nothing appeared between the axle and the fender.
On newer motorcycles, supports are provided from the frame following the curve of the fender. These are permanently attached to the frame at the factory. However, applicant is not aware of the appreciation of the problem presented to owners of older, vintage Harley-Davidson motorcycles or, indeed of any rigid-frame motorcycle, where the owner does not want to compromise the integrity of the original frame and does not want to interfere with the lines of the motorcycle, but wants to provide additional support for the rear fender.